My light and reason part one
by Tonystarksgirl
Summary: When raph has a dream where mikey dies he gets over protective ad possessive over mikey and is willing to knock him out and drag him some where just to keep him safe and to himeself. (Part one if idk how many parts. Be on the look out for part two)
1. Chapter 1

_'everyone has their reason their special light for living, you just have tofind it and when you do...protect_ it.

_No...,_

_No..._

_No...no...no!_

__"MIKEY!" raph shouted, jerking up in his bed panting for breath. He wiped the sweat off his face as he finished waking up from ahorrible nightmare, it was his worst by far. He didn't know why buwhenever hisnightmares invoke mikey they are a hundred times worse then when they are about Leo or Donnie or even master splinter. Not that raph didn't love them or whatever it just the nightmares are worse when they invoke mikey.

Speaking of mikey,raph got out of bed to go check on him cause he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep till he saw mikey was alright (A/N: you guys will get to see his dream later in the story). He got up quietly opening the door, silently thinking Donnie for piling the does so they don't creak in the middle of the night like they do when Leo keep walking all over the liar. He slipped it of his room and into to Mikey's silently. He sighed his mind being put to rest as he saw mikey sleeping,breathing, and alive. He sighed shivering as he remembered his horrible dream.

_They were in a deserted alley fighting some purple dragons and of course it looked like they were winning. Raph grinned as he took out two purple gobs with a quick hit with his sias. He laughed as took our three more but then he heard a peircing scream. 'mikey' he thought, turning around to see a purple dragonstabbing mikey repeatedly with mikey called out for help from Leo and Donnie. But they just say there with a evifeql ram in there eyes and they watch there littlest brother dying beforetheir eyes. He tried toruin over to Mikey's side, to stop the purplego on and to saw mikey, but he found he couldn't move. While he never stop trying to get free to go help mikey, he could only sit there and watch as the purple dragon killed his baby brother, while Leo and Donnie just laughed and walked away._

And that was when he had woken up. He slipped back into his room to fall in to an uneasy sleep. He gasped, hearing a couple hours later Leo's voice telling him to get ready for training. He shouted back "I'm coming fearless hold your freaking horses".

_*a couple hours after training*_

__"Yo raph come on dude weheading over to April's for pizza!" raph heard mikey shout as he grabbed his skateboard. As raph enter the room, mikey said " later dudes I heading overalready cause you guys are slllooowww you know that.". Raphwent to stop him his dream still fresh in his mind but Leo got there first.

"wait for everyone mikey" Leo sighed pointing at mikey with his katana blade,the sharp end pointing at mikey.

Raph growled at Leo" put. the katana. down. now.". Raph didn't like the way he had it pointing at mikey, a new even stronger then the last protective urge to protect mikey was there growing even as he spoke. Leo confused as to why raph sounded like that towards him, did as he said shocked.

After finally getting ready with raph inbetween mikey and Leo and Donnie the whole way there,they arrived at April's house andknocked on her window.

"hey guys come on in the pizza just got here" april said opening the window for them to come in. Mikey was the First one in at the mention of pizza, nearly plowing everyone over while screaming " PIZZA! Finally I was dying for hunger." and grabbed a huge slice and ate it happily talking to every one.

Raph though when mikey had said he was dying it brought back a new price of his dream he had last night.

_After defeating the last of the purple dragon, they did not see the new members of the party joining in the fun. As they where fighting, mikey slipped on some blood from the purple dragons and accidentally knocked into Leo causing him to hit Donnie and they both glared at mikey as they took out the last of the surprise attack. Then they started yelling at him._

_"you stupid idoit you need to watch where you are going!" Leo shouted,while Donnie agreed. Suddenly they both whistles and a purple dragon came out and started to beat mikey. Mikey cries put for help and begged and pleades till the purple dragon killed him as raph screamed as it felt like his soul was being shredded by the shredder._

_"MIKEY NO!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey I am back what up peeps? Any way I am back with a new chapter for this story, yay!To those who boo or flame me u turn my back to you *turns back on Flamers and booers. Any who two things: 1) sorry about any spelling and or grammer errors remember I am new at this whole thing 2) I am also looking for any suggestions for new stories for tmnt so if you have any ideas for them please let me know and it will try to do them to the best I can. Now to the next chapter. Also I am sorry bout not naming the 1st chapter. Now back to the story!**

**Chapter 2: possessiveness begins **

"raph"

"...raphie-boy..."

"...RAPHIE-BOY YOU HOME IN THERE?!" mikey screamed in his face successfully startling him out of his 'trance' that he was in. " what ya want knucklehead?" raph asked looking at mikey.

"well we called you to get ready cause we are like fixing to leave and you just stood there kinda like in your own little world" mikey stated,looking at him with those adorable baby sky blue eyes of his. As he looked at his eyes he saw child like innocents sparkling and he felt a protective urge grab hold of him, along with something else.

_what is wrong with me...why do I have this...strange urge as though to grab mikey and hide him away from every one including splinter and my bros? What is going on here?_

"yo, raph your doing it again" mikey stated,surprising him again. shirt up shell for brains and lets catch up." he said. As they ran across and above the rooftops, raph felt something close to agitation. Why you may ask, because mikey was out of his vision (mikey was always the fastest out of all four of the turtles). Raph speed up trying to keep mikey in sight. He was ten rooftops away, along with Leo and Donnie when he heard it.

Cccccccccrrrrrrrrruuuuuunnnncccchhhh...

That was the sound of bone crunching on bones, aka someone broke a bone in a fight. Then raph heard it. Mikey, his baby brother, screamed loud enough to be heard across twelve rooftops. And this was not the girly, high pitched scream that everyone teased him about; this one was full of pain.

"Mikey!" raph screamed and started running towards his baby brother. He didn't even stop when Leo yelled it might be a trap or when Donnie shout to wait up, his thoughts where only on his little bro.

As he ran the rooftops in record speed, his mind thought of all the horrible things that could have happened to his baby. He thouggr of the foot, the purple dragons, he even thought of karia but nothing prepared him for the seen he was met with when he got to the rooftop where they heard mikey scream. _It was the shredder!_

_What the hell did he do to my baby?!Nobody hurts mikey, hurts my baby at all shredder is gonna_ pay! Raph thought a he pulled his sias out and got ready to charge at shredder when a hand in te shadows caught his arm to stop him. He snarled at who ever it was that was stopping him from getting to his baby. He turned and saw it was Leo. " what the hell man I gotta go get mikey" raph spat at Leo.

"we can't charge him head on we barely got away alive last time" Leo stated still holding on to raph arm," what we have to do is..."

"are you kidding me fearless I am not standing around here while the shredder kills my ba- mikey I mean." raph said glaring at Leo.

"let me finish god just take a smoke bomb, throw it at him, and get mikey out of there." Leo said, getting mad at raph though he could understand why raph was acting like that, cause he too was feeling rage boiling at what the shredder was doing to mikey.

Raph nodded, grabbed a bomb and threw It towards the shredder. As the smoke was in everyone's face raph darted out and grabbed mikey and darted back towards Leo with mikey safely in his arms.

_Grrrrrrr how dare he do this to my baby oh mikey I am sorry but I promise, I will never let anything hurt you ever again_ Raph thought as he saw the full extent of Mikey's injuries. Mikey had scratches and scrapes all over him but the worse three scrapes where on his cheast, throat, and arm. The cut on his arm was very deep and you could see that thecourt ran down to the bone as raph saw flecks of white in the cut as blood poured out tof the wound and around them. The cut on his chest was not as deep luckly as his plastron caught most of it but where it did hit mikeys skin looked like it went deep,cutting the muscle that was in there. The throat was the worse while it wasn't to deep it was still bleeding very heavy. Raph took off his bandana and quickly tied it up around his throat the stop the bleeding. He took off Mikey's and asked for Leo's and when Leo gave it to him tied it around Mikey's arm and chest on the wounds there.

"Yo, Donnie come on man come check mikey out he is bleeding bad" Leo called out.

"already on it Leo I just need raph to put him down ." Donnie said trying to grab mikey from raph, who just tightened his grip on mikey. "raph if you want me to help mikey you gotta let him go, and you gotta hurry he is losing too much blood.

Raph looked at mikey and then nodded to himself and gave mikey to donnie and they quickly jumped on the rooftops and made it to the lair just as Mikey's heart stopped.

"Mikey no no no come on come on" Donnie said as he pounded on mikeys chest doing chest compressions, anything to save mikey.

Donnie did it again and again and again till finally, "mikey oh thank god quick Leo go get my lab set up " Donnie said to Leo as raph was holding on to mikey and picked him up to carry him to the lab, nobody noticed the possessive light in his eyes, the protective urge to kill anyone who ever hurts mikey, was growing.

**A/N: ah the end of this chapter yay! Don't forget review and give me ideas about tmnt stories and I'll do them. Also if raph seems possessive well that is just how he turned out. Well by for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since i got so many good reviews i am working on this chapter earlier than i was supposed to cause of schoolwork but eh, i got and A in all classes and thnk you all for the nice reviews because it is cause of them that i have the courage to post this on herer so give yourselfs a pat on the back! Any way remember to review please to keep this going and add me as fav author and to get notices for when i post chapters and also for those who may be sad when this is all of don't worry, this is only part one like it says in the title! And guess what you can pick whether i keep raph and mikey or some one else! any way enough with the stalling and here is the new chapter. (P.s. don't forget to post you guys own ideas and i will use them to make tmnt stories, yay now to the story!)

Chapter three: lock in

" everyone get out now i got t oget ready for surgery and y'all are just in the way." donnie ordered, ushering them out the lab. Raph froze when he heard that. _What happened to make him go into surgery...ohhhh i anm gonna kill that shredder. _Raph thought. he then grabbed donnies arm and asked," wait a minute don what happened to make him have to have surgery?".

" shredder broke his ribs on the left side and they punctured his left lung and his is slowly chocking on his blood now go so i can save him!" donnie said succesfully shoving him out the lab.

Raph, leo, and splinter all stayed in the front room all doing differnet things: leo sitting on the coach bouncing his leg, Raph was pacing, and splinter was of cource meditating. They stood there for at least twenty minutes before donnie came in with mikeys condition.

"good god guys i dont think there is an injury that the shredder didn't give mikey" donnie moaned, covering his face with his hands. " both his arms and right leg are completely shattered and i managed to get his lung fixed but he still will have trouble breathing. his left leg is just fractured so it will heal sooner then every thing else. some one will have to be in there basically 24/7 to watch the heart and breathing monitors because w-we alm-almost lo-lost h-h-im tw-tw-twice" donnie was sobbing at the end. **(A/N: i could think of a good way to describe his injurys so basically an injury he could have almost died from, he got that just use your imagination :D)**

With out even thinking about it, Raph stated " i"ll watch my ba- mikey i mean.". _stupid stupid stupid why do i keep almost saying that out loud...wait why am i even thinking it?_ Raph thought to himself.

Just then the heart monitor started to make the sound that everybody feared.

bbbbeeeeeeeppppp...

bbbeeeeepppppp...

beeep...beep...beeep

Everbody crashed into the lab, sighed with relief as the beeping restarted showing that mikeys heart had restarted and was running normally as possible for the moment. Donnie hands were shaking as he rechecked the monitors to see what made his heart stop. He sighed not finding anything that could have made that happen. Every one heard a noise that couldnt be possible because of the large amount of drugs and pain killers in his system. _Mikey was waking up!_

Raph shot over there like he was shot out of a gun and was instantly over at mikeys side. When leo, donnie and splinter tried to come over to see mikey, Raph turned and growled at them with a possessive and protective light in his eyes and hunched over mikey protectly like a mama dog protecting their puppies. **(A/N: i couldn't think of a better way to describe it.)**

Raph watched them glaring at them till they left and then turned his full attention back to mikey. Mikey had a look of pain on his face and that tore raph up. He started to murmur random thing to mikey, trying anything to soothe his little babys pain.

"don't worry baby everthin will be alright... shhh shhh i'm here mikey i'm here..."Raph said and when he saw that wasn't working very well he started to sing a song he could remeber hereing a mother sing to her baby she was rocking to sleep **( get it raph is acting like mikey is his child!...man i hope y'all could tell that any way back to the story) **So he started to sing the song:

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. _  
_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, _  
_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, _  
_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke, _  
_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_And if that billy goat won't pull, _  
_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull fall down, _  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

As he was singing that mikeys face was smoothing over a look of warmth and contentment on his face so he gently put his baby down and went to go tell the guys the news thaqt he got mikey to calm down. Honestly he was not at all possessive or protective towards mikey ( ok maybe a little) and then he heard the conversation between leo, donnie and splinter.

" what the shell is up with raph? why is he acting like we are gonna take mikey from him or something like that." leo asked. " yea," donnie agreed, " sensei can you get him to leave the lab so i can go check on mikey because everytime i do he growls and won't let me any where near him."

" yes my sons i agree with you on this matter." Sensei agreed," i will get raphael way from michelango." He heard sensei get up to go get him and quickly ran back to the lab and as he was running towards the lab to get to mikey first, he felt dark fury rise in him.

How dare they tried to seperate him form his baby mikey needs him!

Raph thought as he quickly locked the door with the electronic lock after making sure that of donnies tools for lock picking where in the lab and did the five manual locks and even the coded locks ( the password was april of cource, classical donnie) And just as he finished piking the furniture except for the bed and machines that mikey was on, he heard a knock on the door and the knob rattle.

"raphael my son let me in." splinter called to his second eldest son.

"_Nobody is going to seperate me from mikey, NOBODY you under stand!" _Raph growled at his master as he got on the bed with mikey and holding him to his chest let his grip tighten protectively.

A/N: the end of another chapter ah... so what you guys think? remeber: read, review, and give me y'alls ideas now see y'all in the next chappie! ALSO AGAIN GIVEME YOUR IDEAS AND I WILL USE THEM PROMISE any way i am out laters!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey i am back with a new chapter and i made it today! am i doing good with the updating? i hope so! Any way i noticed that i have no ideas from my winderful reviewers so...What is wrong?!Also be on the look out for my soon to be new story- Lost and Found in which mikey loses his memory and raph has to get it back but he may take advantage of mikey cause( like in this story raph is protective/possessive cause i do not think there is alot of that) and he may make mikey forget every one but him (tell me what you guys think about that) now to the chapter1**

**"finally about time"-raph**

**"when did you get here"-me**

**" i heard you where posting a story about me and mike"-raph**

**"GET ON WITH IT"-raph**

**" *gulps* ok ok"- me**

Chapter four: what happens when you mess with raph

_*Sensei's pov*_

" Raphael my son do not be foolish open the door" I said to my second oldest son.

" You are not seperating me from mikey" he said

"my son why are you doing this,I know you want to protect you brother but this is foolish." I said to him," let us in to have a look at him so he can get better and to do that you have to leave...do you want your brother to not get better?" I asked him

He made a slight noise, possibly of guilt or submission, but then i knew then i had won. Sure enough a couple minutes later the lab door opened and there stood my son. Yet as he left and my third oldest son came in to check in on my youngest, Raphael had a strange look in his eyes. Oh well i will meditate on it later.

_*Raphs pov*_

He was torn as his sensei talked to him.

If he doesn't leave mikey could maybe get worse but if he _does_ leave people may come and take his baby away... then he saw it. _Donnies lock picker and video recorder! _IF they tried to lock him out, he could pick the lock and if they moved mikey he will be able to hear and follow. He felt just a little, just barely better at the thought of leaving mikey.

So he set the camera and speakers in place as he heard his sensei make an impatient noise and as he he left he barely repressed back a glare toward donnie as he went to go see his baby.

Anyway as he passed his sensei, he had a great grin on his face s he went to go hang out in mikeys room.

* a couple hours later*

It was the dead of night before he got to see his baby again. _Why do i keep thinking of mikey like that? Well now he is mine so... He is my baby! Oh well i can take care of him better than anyone no one can get to him, he is MINE! _Raph thought with glee as he used the lock pick to open the door ( did they really think that a locked door would get in his way... haha very funny). As he opened it he saw something that filled him with dark fury.

There with his baby, ( A/N: raph is gonna call him that from now on cause he cam e to term with his rather possessive feeling that he didn't know about till now.) making him uncomforatable, if the loook on his face was anything to go by, was Leo.

Raph shook him awake and then with dark fury in his eyes that any mortal or god alike would be terrified of, asked leo" What. Do. You. Think. You. Are Doing!".

Leo looked at him with sleepy eyes then a he realized who it was he was intantly wide awake and moving away saying something to raph but he couldn't hear anything because all he heard was aloud roaring noise in his ears as he growled and snarled at leo till he left and once agian he lock them out.

He got on the bed and held mikey protectively and possessively in his arms till he then fell into a great peaceful sleep.

This went on for a couple days till when donnie was giving mikey is routine check-up when every ones head shot up when donnie screamed " guys come in here mikey is waking up for good this time ( A/N: remember in the last chapter he was half awake until raph sun ghim back to sleep because he was in pain). Raph pushed everyine out the way and climbed into the bed and held mikey, murmuring softly to him," come on baby you can do it, ome on my little one wake up now.".

Everyine held their breath as mikey stirred and looked up to raph. "r-raph-i-e wha-at happ-en-ened?" mikey asked his voice breaking slightly for days of unuse. "S'ok little one every thing will be ok" raph cooed to him because as he was still asleep alittle, he was afriad.

" what ar eyou scared of little one, hmmm my baby what makes you worried" raph asked his protective natured kicking in.

"...shredder..." mikey whimpered and shrnk against raph when he heard a growling sound till he found it was raph then relaxed against him as he knew it was raph and he would protect him.

Raph who was still cooing to mikey started to growl when he heard shredders name.

_Don't worry my little one i will get the shredder back for ever hurting you my baby i promise i will._

A/N: the ends of another chapter ends...ah so what y'all think about this one? read review and post your own ideas plz! see you guys next chapter! bye bye! Also happy halloween.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey here i am with a new chapter soo... WHATS UP?! oh... the sky yea... :D. Any way so how y'all been? hmmmm... oh yea also happy early halloween everybody!**

**"they dont care what you have to say just get on with the story"-raph**

**"*groans* you are here again"-me**

**"why is that a problem*grabs sias*"-raph**

**"nonnonononno nono no you can stay,promise.*whispers to readers* help...me..."-me**

**"Muwahahhahahaha"-raph**

Chapter 5: What happened to raphie?

After mikey had woken up everything in the lair ent back to normal...well as normal as possible sense raph is being so possessive and stuff. So where were we... ah yes mikey had woken up.

"um raphie what are you doing here" mikey asked raph,confusion bleeding into his voice as he saw that raph was holding him long after everyone had left( with a weird look to raph) and mikey was very confused about it all.

"what do you mean little one?" raph askeed rocking mikey back and forth slowly. "...well you are still holding me like this and everyone is gone." mikey stated.

"yes." raph said

"and no one is here" mikey stated again.

"yes" raph agreed.

"...why" mikey asked. "well my baby you are mine so..." raph said only to be interupted by a now totally confused mikey who said," who wait what now?!". Mikey was in shock that this was _raph _who was talking to him like this and not to spike.

Raph cooed to a now totally freked out mikey," s'ok baby it will be fine.".

"...ummmm raphie where is every one else?" mikey asked a now tense raph slightly nervous about why raph was tense. " why do you want to see them?" raph asked in a _very _tense voice to mikey.

"ummmm cause they are my family to." mikey stateed to a now very agitated raph.

_But your mine no one elses mine mine mine my baby no one elses mine mine mine MINE!_

raph thought, his mind howling these thoughts at him. "ok but i willbe here too incase you need me" raph said, wlaking out the room before mikey could ask any questions.

_Why does my baby want to see...them? ugh i need to protect him he is mine i thought he knew that... even if he doesn't that doesn't change that hew is mine and mine alone. HE. IS. MINE!_

Raph growled an agreement to the thoughts running in his mind.

When he entered the Dojo where LEo, Donnie and splinter where, he knodded torward the lab and siad" mikey wants to see y'all" and left, walking back torward the lab before any one could react.

Raph heard scrambing behind him as everyone started to run towards the lab to see mikey. As they entered they saw raph talking to mikey then pointing behind him and then the where treated as raph turned to let mikey see them, baby bluye eyes looking at them for the first times in days.

"MIKEY" they all screamed and ran to hug him. Raph ahd to bite back a very loud growl as they hugged mikey.

_How dare they touch my baby... how dare they._

Splinter asked to talk to mikey alone and raph agreed because if he didn't he knew he would be grounded from seeing mikey again.

Raph left the lab with a large growl and took one last look at mikey as he left.

*mikeys pov*

After i made sure that raph had left i turned to my bros and master and asked " hey guys what did i miss while i took a long power nap?" with a grin.

" not funny mikey" leo said glaring at me slightly. " i agree my son do not joke about things like that" sensei said," but i am glad to see you awake.". " yea donnie agreed glad to have you back."

" yea so what did i miss and i have been awake for ages why haven't y'all come and try to see me before now?" i asked a little hurt thaqt i had to call them to come and see me.

" not our fault" they all protested, " raph wouldn't let us see you , you seen ow he has been lately."

"yeah" i agreed, " what the shell is wrong with raphie boy lately?"

**A/N: the end of another cahpter yeah, ok now the normal stuff: read review and give me your ideas. laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry about not updating lately so here is the new chapter!**

**"wait didnt you say Casey is in this chapter?"-raph**

**"yea why"-me**

**"*growls*"-raph**

**"*moves away* haha now to the story!"-me**

Chapter six-meeting Casey Jones

Donnie had said mikey wouldn't be able to walk in a couple weeks so can you imagine raph surprise when he woke up and wasn't holding mikey.

He ran through our the house and stopped dead when he got to the kitchen. _Mikey was making breakfast!_

"what the shell mike how did you even get in here?"raph asked worry that his baby may hurt himself even more bleed though his voice.

"like this dude"mikey said then grabbed onto random things and used them to get around bypushing himself up and across the room.

Raph growled and grabbed his baby and carried him despite Mikey's protest back to his room and put mikey on his bed. "stay. Put." raph said as he went to clean up the mess mikey made trying to make breakfast with a cast on his right arm and left wrist.

He growled softly when he heard Donnie going in mikey room ro give him a daily check up. After finishing cleaning up the mess raph went to mikey then asked " hey smart one youAsia's mikey shouldn't even be able to move hisfarm or wrist or anything for weeks right?". "well yea if he moved I would be in shock because he would have been in alot of pain 1sr of all and then with his casts and stuff hiw could he move" Donnie said and looked over at raph when he said " well I found mike up this morning in the kitchen making breakfast!".

"h-h-how did he do that?" Donnie asked stuttering in surprise. "I'm magic bros" mikey called out to them. They both laughed then were startled as Leo poked his head in and asked who was coming for a trip topside.

Normally raph would be the first to say that he would go but miket was the first this time.

"please please please can I go pppplllllleeeeeaaaassssseeseee" mikey begged.

"no mikey you can barely walk"Donnie said not totally believing it though as he was still in shock from mikey being able o move at all without any pain.

"if I can walk I can go right?" mikey asked a grin forming on his face.

"sure I'd let you if you could do it" leo snorted and they all watched as mikey tried to stand up three times before, to their surprise, stood up and kinda limped over to them.

"hahaha" mikey said and as he limped-walked towards the door everyone snapped of it and followed him to the door all silently agreeing to watch him as it was obvious that mikey was going any way and they didn't want him to sneak out and get hurt again.

After they got outside and started to creep along the rooftops they heard mikey whisper," man I kniw it was only a couple of days but I had missed coming outside".

They all ha to grin at re happiness in Mikey's voice. Raph then noticed something lurking in the shadows. He pulled out his sais and shouted out to warn his brothera while also trying to figure out who it was shouted," whose there showyourself!".

All he got in return was a swift kick in the gut do fast he never saw it coming and then a soft voice said no need to shout I am right here you know."

Leo and Donnie pulled our their weapons and stepped back towards mikey and stood protectively in front of their injured baby brother. (a/n: remember mikey is still healing when they went out so...yea he is stil injured)

Raph saw the person that belonged to the soft voice step out of the shadows. He was tall with black hair and a hocky stick and a mask. The stranger pulled his mask off and they saw he looked kinda young and raph saw something in the strangers eyes as he looked at mikey and stood in front of mikey and then asked,"what is your name?"

The stranger replied,"My name is Casey, Casey jones".

*strangers pov*

As I creep through the shadowed rooftops I here a couple voices all together and go to check it out. When I get there I seeforum giant mutant nijia turtles. Ehh I seen worse. As I look at them I can see that they must be brothers from the way they act. I look at each different turtle and as u get to the layou turtle with the orange bandana I felt this weird feeing in my chest and move a little in the shadows but I must have made a noise or something because the one with the red bandana shouted,"who's there show yourself". As he shouted that the stranger kicked him in the stomach when the red bandana turtle drew out his weapons and then said softly "no need to shout Im right here you know." he saw the other two turtles, the blue and purple ones, step closer to the orange bandaand turtle and draw their weapons too.

As he stepped out of the shadows,he could have gotten a good look at all theturtles but his focus was on the orange turtle. He looked to be the youngest and again he felt the strange feeling in his chest when he observed that he wa the youngest with te freckles and the innocent look I his eyes he kept feeling that feeling until he realizedwhat is was.

_Posessiveness. Protective._

the stranger was in shock at what he felt but did not question it or deny it. He just kept staring at re orange turtle and when the red one moved closer to the orange turtle he felt that possessiveness grab a hold at him.

As the red one asked his name he replied," Casey,Casey jones".

**A/N: now Casey is in the story! So what y'all think review and tell me what you think and give me ideasfor new story's. Laters**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey I am back ways up?! Ok recap:Casey just entered the story and is now starting to get the possessive/protective feeling that raph has no to those who want to know what happens...

"shut the shell up and go to the chapter already god"-raph

"no need to be bossy raphie-boy"-me

"what you call me?"-raph

"...,.ah shell later guys I got to run for my life now"-me

"you better run only mike is allowed to call me that"-raph

"AHHHHH"-me

Chapter seven-the beginning of the fight

*_Caseys pov*_

_Why...why do I feel like this for someone that I don't even know? How ...I haven't felt like this since ma-...no no don't think about her that was the past I will not make the same mistake again. _Casey shook his head to get rid of those unwanted thoughts about his past then asked the red bandana turtle,"and you are?".

"why do you need to know,huh?" the red turtle moved even closer towards the orange bandana wearing turtle and once again he felt an urge to just grab the turtle and run with the orange turtle take hold of him. Once again he shook it away.

"I told you my name so be fair."he said keeping his eyes on the orange turtle.

The orange turtle that gave him those weird protective and possessives urges spoke up in a very (to him) young voice "hey I'm mikey" and then did a little wave.

The other three turtles pressed in closer to the newly(to him) named mikey. "mikey you don't go telling every stranger your name." Leo said in a yell-whisper voice to mikey. "I don't do that to every stranger!" money protested and the purple masks turtles snorted in response.

"Leo he is not a stranger. A stranger is someone you now nothing about."mikey said. "yes and we know nothing about him!" Leo said. "not true we know his name." mikey pointed out.

"just shut up mike" raph growled and continued to flare at Casey. He didn't know whether to feel angry or scared at the dark look the red turtle sent his way.

He turned his attention back to the two argueing brothers. Some how they where now taking about what pizza is better.

"cheese and pepperoni!" Leo shouted

"every kind!" mikey shouted

"ummm what are you guys doing?" he dared to ask and got sent three suspicious glares and one young innocent look with alot of amusment in his eyes.

"we are argueing over which pizza is better."mikeyexplained and then there was a buzzing noise andthe saw the orangeturtle look at his...phone thing.

They all saw mikey pale dramatically and raph was by his side in seconds along with Casey.

"what what is wrong?" everyone asked him and he turned his phone so everyone could see it and all the other turtles pales as they saw who it was from.

Casey was confused as he saw it was from someone called sensei.

"sorry case-man we gotta go" mikey said and as his brothers jumped onto the next rooftop he stopped and looked back at Casey.

"hey you should come with us and meet sensei...hold on"mikey sad then texted his sensei and then a buzzing noias came and mikey smiled at Casey and said,"master splinter said you could come because he wants to meet you let's go!"

After the long run from thr rooftops to the sewers everyone saw how mikey was slowing down while running. And everyone was worried.

"you ok mikey?" Casey and raph said at the same time and they glares at each other as mikey said," n-nah i-m good".

And of course just mikey luck his injurys finally caught up with him an he passed out right in front of the door. Casey and raph both weave for Jim but Casey caught him and his grip tightened when Donnie made a motion to grab mikey from him.

"nah I got him" and with that he took mikey into the lair and walk toward the lab witch Donnie had left up in case something like this happened. Donnie had just hooked up mikey to the heart monitor when his worse injury (a long gash over his chest near his heart) started to bleed heavily again.

Then theshould everyone has been fearing if hearing:_beeeeeeeepppp _

The heart monitor for mikey had stopped.

"MIKEY!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey New chapter time yay! Now to the new chapter. Also i want to give a big thanks and shout out to CRAZYCOLORS098 for being there for me each and every chapter and supporting me enough to make the chapters we have now so everyone clap for CRAZYCOLORS098! *CLAPS* ok i am done.**

**"finally i thought you would never shut up"-raph**

**"WHS! i thought i lost you down the corner of that pizza place when you went to beat up that ganster dude"-me**

**"whs?"-raph**

**"what the shell"-me**

**"oh also why was i chasing you again?"-raph**

**"dont tell him!"-reviewers**

**"i called you raphie-boy"-me**

**"*facepalms*"-reviewers**

**"AHHHHHH"-me**

**"come back here!"-raph**

Chapte eight: the big fight and the return of shredder

"MIKEY!"

Everyone ran toward the lab and brusted though the door. Raph and casey got there first and started to try to restart mikeys now still heart.

"come on come on come on come on " everybody was screaming that at mikeys still body, everyone begging for it to move. It looked wrong to see mikey not move and making alot of noise. everyone prayed that they could hear that noise in the lair once again.

It took three _loooonnnngg_ minutes but they all heard a noise that they all prayed for:_beep...beep...beep._

Everyone sighed but was also in shock when they saw something they didn't think was possible soo soon after a heart failure. mikeys eyes where fluttering andthen everyone was treated to a sight they all thought they may never see again: mikeys baby sky blue eyes looking at them. They looked tired,yes but everyone wsa glad to see them all the same.

All the brothers dogpiled the youngest and Casey stood back and watched with an akward smile plastered on his face that didn't really show the true emotion he felt on his face.

_How dare they touch my mikey!_

Raph must have saw the way he was looking at mikey in his eyes because he held mikey tighter and sent a chilling glare in his direction. Oh yes the fight was on big time. and the prize: mikey.

*Raphs pov*

After mikeys heart restarted and mikey woke up, raph conmsidered himself the luckiest turtle alive. _My baby is ok! _his very soul was screaming in relief.

He was he first to hug his mikey but everyone else but that nwe guy came to hug mikey to.

He looked over towards that guy...What was his name again?...oh yea casey. He looked over to casey and saw the possessive and protective light in his eyes and unconsiously held mikey tighter to him and growled. mikey was _his _no one elses!

And as he glared at casey he saw a challenge in his eyes and saw they both agreed: the fight was on and may the best man/turtle win.

He looked at mikey and saw that he was falling alseep but it looked like he was having trouble falling asleep again so raph sang him a new song:

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop_  
_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_  
_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_  
_And down will come baby, cradle and all_

As he sang mikeys face smoothed out and once agian fell into a deep peaceful sleep. He got up to go grab something to eat and when he came back he saw something that mde his blood freeze: mikey was gone and there on the table where hem had laid sat on of shredders blades and a note:

_Thank you for the specimen will return the body when i am done...or maybe not_

_-shredder_

"SHEDDER!" raph screamed and everyone came bolting in and looked around and then paled suddenly as they saw mikey was gone and that the shredders blades where mikey was then they saw the note.

They each picked it up and as tehy read it they grew paler if that was even possible and then he and casey shared a glance. For once tehy where on the same page. They both got up and started to leave the lab together and donnie said" where you going!".

\"we are going to get our mikey" they said together then ran out the room.

Nothing and no one will stop us fro getting mikey back

they thought together.

*mikeys pov*

I heard raph exit the room and i opened my eyes to something i saw only in my nightmares. "shr-edde-r" i stammered.

He chuckled a he put some funny smelling cloth in my face. My head started swim and the last thing i heard before i blacked out was,"good night turtle" shredder said with an evil laugh.

**A/N: shredder is back! so what y'all think read and review plz and dont forget to give a big clap on the back for CRAZYCOLORS098! bye bye for now**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey sorry about not updated i was busy tricker-treating and had to finish school projects and crap like that,did y'all miss me? haha i hope so! any way now to the story!**

**"finally"-raph**

**"ok you gotta stop that"-me**

**"stop what"-raph**

**"creeping in up me like that"-me**

**"whatever"-raph**

Chapter nine: the torure begins

_*mikeys pov*_

I woke up and couldn't move a musle. I started to freak out before I remebered Leo saying something about before freaking out find out where you are. So I looked around and tried to remebered what happened. I remebered waking up in the lab with raph. Then raph singing to me. And then falling into a light sleep. and then..."shredder." I growled as someone entered the room.

"So you are finally up turtle." the shredder said as he walked towards the young turtle. "stay away from me." I growled as he stepped closer to me. He raised his bladed hand and slapped me,cutting my check with a deep long mark across my face. I winced as I felt the blood run across my face and I glared at the shredder as he laughed at me then walked away.

"What do you want from me shredder?" I asked as he moved across the room. He let out another bone chiling laugh as he walked back towards me. "what I want turtle is to make all your freaks to suffer because you turtles got in my way and stopped me from getting my revenge on Hamoto Yoshi and I think you will be the perfect outlet for my frustration young turtle.". The shredder gave him one more deep cut, this time on his upper arm, and then left the room plunging him once more in darkness.

"Ok well this is bad" I said to myself as I thought of away to get out of this mess.

_*raphs pov*_

It has been twelve hours since mikey was taken by the shredder and no one could settle down. It was understandable since everyone alwasy had a soft spot for mikey,epesically him and casey.

Raph and casey have made an agreement: they would stop fighting till they found mikey and made sure he was ok, then after that happened the fight was back on.

_Oh mikey my little one I hope you are ok._

Both raph and casey thought at the same time.

They went out for nother search for mikey incase he got away from the shredder and also went to go find and traces of anyhting to point the in the direction of where they went.

Rraph and casey both where startled as his phone went off. Casey and he stared at it then raph lunged at it as they saw it was donnie,who they knew would only call then if he had a lead on where shredder had taken mikey.

"what is it donnie what did you find?" him and casey said at the same time. Rpah then sent him a dirty look and listened as donnie said," i know where he took mikey,you guys hurry up and get here now."

They ran back towards the lair as fast as possible because they heard the horror in donnies voice that put them on edge.

As they entered the lair they saw donnie gestering towards the exit of the lair before they saw the yellow horrible smelling gas that knocked them out cold. Just before they ll knocked out they heard the kranng show up and say," take the one that call themselves the turtles to the van that hold the kranng and will take the turtles to the kranng lair with the other one that calls himself the turtle."

MIKEY!

that was the last thought that anyone had before they all lost concious.

*after 12 days(it was alot of sleep gas ok!)*

"...rap...ph wak..up...raph... RAPH" he woke up with a start. He looked around and saw that they were in a funky loooking cell and saw donnie,leo, and casey in his cell with him and he blinked as he looked out of his cell and blinked repeatedly as he saw more and more cages.

"what the shell is this?!"he asked and as he felt stiff and sore he then asked,"how long where we out?". "we where out about twelve days if the empty plates stacked into the corner from people watching us." donnie stated and raph was in shock.

"TWELVE DAYS!"raph shouted as he stood up in shock. They all went quiete as they heard a growl and a cage shaking and then leo went out to look to see what it was and said,"I wonder who else the kranng napped?"

And everyone heard the shock of suprise and leo gasped,"_Mikey_?!"

_*MIkeys pov*_

Twelve days it has been since i got in this...place and i am guessing three days since i was pumped full of some crap and made me forget myself and everyone else i knew. I had watched as the robots that i knew to be called kranng dragged what looked like one human and three other mutated turtles into the cage that was right in front of mine.

While i forgot most of the stuff in know i remebered bits and peices of some things, like i was useing my blood,since i was basically tortued everyday, the mark the wall for each day because there was in window right beside the cage he was in.

I had watched as one of the turtles that was dragged into the cage come up as he heard me snarling at a passing kranng droid and he came up to the cage as he was saying, ".i wonder who else the kranng napped?".

I heard him then gasp as he said"_Mikey_?!"

**A/N: ta-da the end of the chapter!...so what yall think about it? read review and i am sorry about the spelling/grammer errors and the long waits you had to suffer because of school. *gives school a dirty look* will try to update as soon as possible. Bye bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey everybody what up! sorry about the wait of this chapter..*rubs the back of my head sheepishly* hahaha the internet was down and i had school work and...**

**"shut up woman"-raph**

**"*groans* why are you still here?"-me**

**"just to annoy you"-raph**

***door busts open***

**"hey what up dudes and dudetes"-mikey**

**"Mikey!"-me *tackles with a large hug**

**'*growls at me* get away from him."-raph**

**"mikey save me!*hides behind mikey"-me**

**"from wha-oh raph oh lets go*picks me up and carrys me away*-mikey**

**"mikey get back here"-raph**

Chapter ten-the missing memory

*mikey pov*

I stared at them in confusen. Who was mikey? Just when i was fixing to ask them who the meant my cage opened up and something was thrown in there. I growled at the kranng who had thrown the person in my cage. well he wasn't really a person but kinda like me was a mutant.

I rushed toward him and tryed to help him up and said as he groaned in pain,"i got you leatherhead i got you.",and help him get to the front of the cage the farthest away form the entrence as possible and looked him over.

I wistled as i saw the full extent of his injuries. Leatherhead had a large gash on each of his limbs and tiny little cuts and scapes all over him. I winced as i had to pull out a nijia throwing star out of each of his shoulders and tryed to fix a bunch of other little injurys and he roared out i pain. i calmed him down and while he was roaring i must have not heared the other pisoners shouting and i then glanced over as they started shouting for that mikey person again. I am definatly asking who this mikey person is now since they won't shut up about him and it is getting kinda annoying.

"who the shell is that mikey person you keep calling for?!" i shouted my patience finally running dry as they kept distracting me from helping my friend.

They all look at me like i am crazy. "but... you are." the one wearing the purple bandana says. I snort, _yea like i know who i am _i think to my self as the red bandana wearing turtle looks at me and says something about leatherhead that makes me see red.

" mikey what are you doing with that monster get away now!" the red bandana wearing turtle said. I snarled at all of the turtles and that one human and growled out," you leave leather head alone and i don't know who you think i am but i am not no mikey person who ever you are talking about!",as i moved closer to leatherhead, he growled out a warning to the other prisoners as they pressed closer to the bars closest to my cage as they looked like they where going to argue with me.

" i am not who you think you are." i said softly and got closer to leatherhead for comfort. He was like a big brother to me. He was the only who was there for me the whole time i was here in the hell like place.

"i am not who you think i am" i repeated softly.

*raph pov*

I heard leo gasped as he said my babys name and i rushed up to the bars with hope filling up in my heart and i nearly fainted from happiness despite our situation and i tuned everyone else out and only focused on my little one. I felt red hot anger rush into me as i saw all the wounds on mikey. The long,deep cuts all over him had me suprised because he was still up and talking while he should have past out for blood loss judgeing from all the blood around and on the bottom of his cage.

And another thing...why didn't he say anything to them? Just as he was going to say something to mikey, there was something thrown into his little babys cage. Everyone gasped as they saw mikey run up and go help a _giant mutant gator. _They heard mikey say as he helped the mutant alligator to the front of the cage the farthest away from the cage opening," i got you leatherhead,i got you." he said. The newly named leatherhead groaned in pain as mikey helped set him jumped when leatherhead had goaned because of how loud and vicious leatherhead but mikey did nothing but help him sit down to help clean and dress wounds.

I was starting to get aggrivated with all this_. Who is leatherhead and why is mikey acting like he don't know us_? I thought to myself and watched as he winced after pulling two nijia stars out of leathersheads back and looked at the other wounds and he roared out in pain i guess but then everyine started freaking out.

" mikey!"," MIKEY!","

Otouto!","akanbou!", We all shouted as leatherhead roared again and finally, he looked over to us with a annoyed looked on his face.

"who the shell is that mikey person you keep calling for?! He asked in annoyed voice,most of his attention back on leatherhead.

We all look at each other in disbelif and donnie said,"But...you are.". He snorts like he doesn't believe us and then i notice he was still by that large mutant.

"Mikey what are you doing with that monster get away now!"

I was in shock as he growled out "leave leatherhead alone and i don't know who you think i am,but i am not no mikey person who ever you are talking about!" he says as he get closer to leatherhead. "i am not who you think i am" he says softly as he pressed closer to leatherheads side for comfort. And as we pressed up closer to the bars to find out what he was talking about leatherhead growled what must have been a warning to us.

"i am not who you think i am." Mikey repeated softly as leatherhead stopped growling at us to comfort mikey.

_Is it possible that mikey forgot us_

we all thought as we watched mikey calm down and finish dressing leatherheads wounds.

**A/N: well here is a new chapter what you guys thin read and review plz laters! p.s. sorry about the wait my bro have been hoggin the computer and i had school work so... laters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this is to just let you know that there is child mikey in this one yay! I asked a couple of people if I should do it, most of them said yes so...ta-da! Here it is! READ IT!**

**"I think you made me lose my hearing after that one"-raph**

**"*evil laugh* mwahaha"-me**

**"shut up and just read so she doesn't yell in my ear again"-raph**

**"*smacks raph* dude be nice for once"-mikey**

**"thank you mikey! *tackles with bear hug*-me**

**"*blushes*"-mikey**

Chapter eleven-what happened to mikey?

*mikeys pov*

I watch as the three turtles slowly sank to the ground,the weight of my words finally hitting them. Again I wonder to my self who they are. I think about it for a while and decide to ask them.

"so can I ask you guys who you are or what?" I ask and i get a large reply in return and they all talk loudly and at the same time. " hold up hold up one at a time please." I shouted over them and they all shut up (pretty) quick.

"now who are you and say it one at a time please." I stated and they must have decided that the blue bandana one goes first because he spoke up first.

*raphs pov*

"ok this is really weird but my name is Leo and I am the oldest and you are the youngest and we all are very protective of you and you like riding your skate-" Leo said before getting cut off by the red bandana wearing turtle.

"you like to ride your skateboard,i'm raph and this ugly fellow over here is Donnie." he said and laughed at Donnie's expression when he got called ugly.

"h-he-hey" he spluttered out a protest,"your the ugly one even mikey agrees!". He looked over at mikey and was disappointed when mikey remembered nothing.

(what can I do to make him remember?) raph thought,his concern over weighing his other feelings.

He then thought of the code word for mikey that they made up years ago. They where all very little when they made it up. They had made up the key words because of the time splinter got hit in the head and they shouted random things until they shouted 'his sons' an he snapped back. They all tried the words and they worked. They knew it worked because unfortunately because they knew it had happened before to everyone when they where little and training...but he just try something before he said the code word. "hey mikey" he shouted and ended up with everyone staring at him but he didn't care. He just want his loud and funny mikey back. He then decide to forget the name thing anf just tell started to tell his mikey everything that ever happened to them.

The reaction was instant. Everyone could see the memories coming back to him through his eyes as he was told said spark that his eyes he'd held but disappeared when he came here returned and he laughed suddenly[hopefully I made it make sense and stuff]

"hey dudes!" he said and grinned as everyone cheered except for leatherhead. He was confused. (does his friend remember him?) he said in a quiet voice "michangelo do you remember me?"

"what up LH?" mikey replied and laughed at leather heads confused look. Just as leather head was going to say something in reply some kraang Droids came and grabbed mikey and started to drag him to another room despite everyone's protest. Mikey gave them a sad smile before the doors closed. It was a couple of minutes before the screaming started. "MIKEY!" everyone shouted and tried to get to him. Raph was doing anything to get his baby,to make the screaming stop and just protect him. The screaming lasted for a good twenty extra minutes with everyone trying to get out to help him when there was a loud bang then they saw a bright light come from under the doors mikey just dissapeared through.

*mikeys pov* (maybe the last one u decide!)

As they dragged him throught the door he was almost immediately tied to a table then tortured again. He couldn't hold back a scream as they continued to stab,cut,and burn him.

While the kraang where doing that,other kraang Driods where dragging a large kraang laser or something like that. He turned and saw it just as he was shot with it. He last sight was a bright light before his world burned to darkness.

*raphs pov*

The kraang bots that took HIS brother came back carrying a sack that looked like it was filled with something. He threw it into leatherhead's cage and it made a loud squeak as it hit the ground of the cell. Leatherhead moved to open the sack and gasped at what he saw. Raph then got a good look and so did everyone else as something climbed out of the sack and Leatherhead then curled around it.

Raph and everyone gasped as they saw what Leatherhead curled around. It was a baby mikey! They knew it was mikey because of the orange bandana around his tiny head. 'what happened to mikey' everyone had that same thought.

'What happened to mikey?'

**A/N: ta-da! Well this was a pretty bad chapter but he it is so plz don't hate my to badly**.


End file.
